Inspiración
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora tiene un fuerte bloqueo. Necesita hallar una inspiración para su colección, pero quizá la encuentre para algo mucho más importante... #soratrobsesión #soratokeru


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

* * *

 **INSPIRACIÓN**

Bloqueo. Es la palabra maldita para todo aquel que requiere de la imaginación para ganarse la vida. Cuaderno en blanco. Dos líneas que no avanzan. Bolos arrugados en la papelera y la sensación de que nada en absoluto es capaz de inspirarte.

Un té solapa esa rama erguida y solitaria, carente de armonía y de vida.

Resoplo.

—No lo fuerces si no estás inspirada.

—La cuestión es que intentaba inspirarme a través del Ikebana, mamá.

Sorbo el té y observo a mi madre. Mi último refugio, mi lugar de inspiración por excelencia. El hogar donde crecí, el Ikebana que estudié, los valores con los que me críe. Todo eso está impregnado aquí y es lo que yo traspaso a mis diseños o traspasaba antes de sufrir este horroroso bloqueo.

Me detengo ante los raros libros de mi padre y recuerdo que había uno con grabados de flores y pájaros el cual me encantaba cuando era niña.

—¿Por qué papá no puede tener ordenado esto?

Mi madre sonríe.

—Para él está ordenado.

Conozco de lo que habla. Yamato tiene una forma de ordenar parecida a mi padre. ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo sería más fácil con un sistema organizativo que no solo "entendiesen" ellos?

—¿Qué buscas? —mi madre queda a mi lado.

—Había un libro con grabados que solía mirar durante horas cuando era pequeña.

—¿Y crees que eso te ayudará?

Me encojo de hombros. En estos momentos no creo que nada sea capaz de eliminar mi bloqueo. Ni tan siquiera lo consiguió mi vuelo matinal junto a Birdramon por el Digimundo, pero debo esforzarme. Necesito poder concentrarme, inspirarme.

—Igual lo que necesitas es un cambio.

Observo a mi madre, que vuelve impasible frente a sus flores. Siempre sabe lo que debe hacer, sus movimientos son automáticos. Me solía pasar lo mismo cuando diseñaba, antes de que todo quedase en blanco.

—¿Cambio?, ¿profesional?

Me atemoriza la idea. Ahora que por fin inauguré mi propia firma, ahora que por fin empezaba a disfrutar con mi trabajo e incluso empezaba a ser reconocido. ¿Dejarlo todo?

—O personal.

Quedo perpleja. Mi vida personal es constante y equilibrada desde hace muchos años. ¿Cómo puede ser la culpable de mi bloqueo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —mi tono sale más hosco de lo que pretendía. Supongo que es parte de mi autodefensa. Mi madre sonríe con esa serenidad que tanto admiro.

—Nada hija, solo que quizá tu bloqueo sea porque interiormente deseas otra cosa.

Y lo envuelve con un aura de misterio mientras sigue inmersa en sus flores.

¿Otra cosa?, no lo sé ni tengo tiempo para planteármelo. Solo sé que debo presentar esa colección en menos de un mes y aún no tengo ni temática para mis diseños. Necesito ese libro con urgencia, seguro que uno de esos grabados me inspirará y diré adiós al cuaderno en blanco.

No ha pasado demasiado tiempo o por lo menos no me ha cundido porque aún no he encontrado el libro cuando recibo una llamada de Yamato. ¿Quería cambio?, ¡pues aquí viene un gran cambio!, el hermano perdido regresa a casa y con él su bebé de escasos meses. Mi sobrinito Tenshi al que aún ni conozco.

…

Yamato está perdiendo la paciencia. Lo sé por sus continuos resoplidos y su mano estrujando su cabello. Cuando me ve parece que su mirada se ilumina y despide su llamada. Me sorprende que hablara con su madre.

—Por favor Sora, dime que vas a acompañar a mi madre a comprar las cosas para el bebé.

—¿Para el bebé?

Me siento confusa, no ayuda que Yamato me haya asaltado nada más llegar sin darme tiempo ni a acomodarme.

—Takeru se va a instalar con mamá, llega dentro de tres días y no tiene nada; ni cuna, ni cambiador, ni biberón y está totalmente histérica.

Cómo tú, cariño.

A mí también me ha sorprendido la noticia. En realidad, casi todos pensábamos que tarde o temprano Takeru regresaría de sus quehaceres bohemios en Francia, claro que eso era antes de que fuese padre.

De todas formas regresaba con su hijo y para quedarse y eso era un cambio para los Takaishi y para los Ishida. Para Yamato y para mí.

—¿Y no será mejor que la acompañe Hika-chan?

Yamato me mira como si acabase de decir la mayor estupidez del siglo.

—¿Dejar a mi madre con una niña que se pasa todo el día llorando?

—Es niño y llora porque tiene quince días.

—No hablo del bebé, hablo de Hikari. No la quiero cerca de mi madre, ya me la imagino con depresión de abuela o algo así.

Sí, nuestra amiga Hikari había sido madre hacía escasos días y sí, estaba pasando por eso llamado depresión post-parto. Algo normal en primerizas según lo que cuentan, pero seguramente ahora mismo no fuese la mejor compañía para planear el recibimiento de un bebé.

—¿Y Miyako?, hace nada ella estuvo amueblando la habitación de su bebé.

Yamato vuelve a dirigirme esa mirada. En serio, ¿tan demencial es que Natsuko sea asesorada por madres o futuras madres?

—Miyako está histérica a punto de dar a luz, ¿quieres dejar a mi madre que por primera vez en cuatro meses es consciente de que es abuela con una histérica?, se volverá una abuela histérica que nos mareará a todos. En especial a ti por ser la única mujer de la familia, te lo advierto.

Lo miro amenamente, ¿y cuando mencionará al tío histérico que está resultando ser él? Se acerca, mirándome con seriedad e incluso preocupación.

—¿Es que no quieres acompañarla?

Por supuesto que quiero, por supuesto que me hace ilusión conocer a mi sobrino y que venga a vivir tan cerca de nosotros pero el problema es que tengo un cuaderno en blanco que debería estar lleno de vistosos diseños de kimonos.

Lo pienso un segundo, en realidad, sabía que iba a acompañarla desde el minuto uno que me lo pidió. Además, quizá me venga bien un poco de distracción. Tal vez, concentrándome en otra cosa, mi inspiración regrese.

Asiento y Yamato sonríe aliviado.

—Gracias.

Lo observo abrir los armarios de la cocina, ofreciéndome por fin esa taza de té que siempre me gusta tomar a media tarde. Aunque sea la segunda en esta tarde.

—¿Qué tal tu bloqueo?

Cuando decido no darle más vueltas, él decide sacar el tema.

—Persiste —digo, sentándome a la mesa—, por cierto, ¿sabes donde guarda mi padre su libro de grabados de flores y pájaros?

Deja un instante la tetera para mirarme, por tercera vez en menos de una hora como si tuviese cinco ojos en la cara.

—No, ¿debería?

Me encojo de hombros. Dado que tenéis el mismo sistema organizativo que consiste en el más absoluto desorden, creía que podrías saber donde lo guardaría él. Como una especie de poder mental entre personas desordenadas o algo así. Evidentemente, no verbalizo esta absurda teoría.

Me encuentro con su sonrisa mientras me sirve el humeante té. Me concentró en su aroma; delicioso e inspirador. Gimoteo porque no me inspira, nada me inspira, ni siquiera los azules ojos de mi esposo fijos en mí.

—¿Por qué no haces un dibujo para la habitación de nuestro sobrino?, quizá eso te ayude a inspirarte.

Automáticamente sonrío por pensar en mi sobrino. En ese bebé pequeñito y precioso y no sé si hacerle un dibujo ayudará a que mis diseños regresen pero no me importa porque me apetece hacerlo. Es lo único que ocupa mi mente ahora.

…

—Sora, es precioso.

Natsuko trata de contener las lágrimas mientras yo cuelgo el cuadro sobre la cunita de Tenshi. Hice una pintura Parisina, según recuerdo de la misma panorámica que tenía el ático bohemio de Takeru en París. Sé que es muy chiquito para sentir nostalgia pero creo que le gustará. De alguna forma encontrará esto más parecido a su hogar.

El día ha llegado. Tras un par de días de intensas compras con Natsuko, donde mostró su faceta más maternal (quizá Yamato debería haberla acompañado) la habitación de Tenshi ya estaba acondicionada para su llegada que sería en breve. Yamato y su padre habían ido al aeropuerto a recibirlos y yo aguardaba con Natsuko, ultimando los preparativos.

Habían sido unos días extraños que para mí pasaron en un suspiro. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a enfrentarme al cuaderno en blanco en estos tres días, ni de pensar en el libro de grabados de mi padre. Mi mente y mi cuerpo habían estado absorbidos por completo por este acontecimiento, que en teoría acababa hoy. Eso esperaba al menos, que con la llegada de Takeru todo regresase a la calma y yo pudiese volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo y tal vez superase mi bloqueo.

Natsuko va de un lado a otro hecha un manojo de nervios. Diría que nunca la había visto así pero mentiría. La vi así la primera vez que Yamato fue al espacio y también la noche que mediante videollamada, Takeru le comunicó que iba a ser abuela.

Abuela. Aún se me hace raro pensar en Natsuko como en una abuela y supongo que a ella también. Al contrario que yo, sí conoce al bebé. Voló a Francia pocos días después de su nacimiento y permaneció allá cerca de dos semanas, no obstante ya hacía casi cuatro meses de eso. Como dijo Yamato, ahora mismo es cuando está siendo consciente de que de verdad es abuela. Algo que es para siempre.

¿Me haría a la idea algún día de que el pequeño Takeru había sido padre?

Se oye el ascensor y Natusko sale precipitadamente de la vivienda. Escucho la voz de Takeru —pausada y tranquila—, y entra con un bulto entre sus brazos: mi sobrino.

—Está enorme —dice Natusko, ya no es capaz de contener el llanto.

Hiroaki entra detrás de ellos y deja algunas bolsas.

—Ayudaré a Yamato con el resto.

Solo yo le presto atención, algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo extraordinario de la situación. Aunque mi actitud también es un poco extraordinaria. Me he quedado como una espectadora y no me sale realizar ningún otro movimiento. Es extraño.

Cuando Hikari fue madre, me moría de ganas por ver al bebé y tenerlo entre mis brazos. Sin embargo ahora estoy paralizada porque tengo esa extraña sensación en las entrañas de que cuando lo vea algo cambiará para siempre.

Me sobresalto al escuchar su llanto.

—Seguro que está hambriento. Iré a prepararle un biberón.

—Espera, traje agua embotellada de Francia. Es a la que está acostumbrado.

Takeru y su madre intercambian algunas palabras más sobre el agua ideal para el bebé y yo me sorprendo por la serenidad de Takeru. Lo esperaba más agobiado, más histérico, pero no es así, muestra una seguridad que enorgullece a su madre y me contagia a mí.

El pequeño Takeru es padre. Soy consciente de ello por primera vez.

Por primera vez también me encuentro con sus enormes ojos celestes siempre llenos de alegría y esperanza. Sonríe.

—Sora, ven a conocer a mi hijo.

Asiento y me acerco y como si de una coreografía se tratase, Takeru deja al niño sobre mis brazos.

—Esta es tu tía Sora —me da ternura escucharlo—, en realidad va a ser cómo una mamá para ti, así que es tu mami Sora.

Y me da un cariñoso beso en la sien que apenas siento, para después seguir los pasos de su madre. Supongo que querrá comprobar que le haga caso con lo del agua. No lo sé ni tampoco es algo que me importe ahora mismo porque toda mi atención está puesta en ese bebé que no para de gimotear.

No soy consciente de cuando lo hago, pero estoy balanceándolo y él parece más calmado. Me siento orgullosa y realizada, como si fuese la mayor proeza de toda mi vida, mi mayor éxito. Lo beso. Es rubito y sus ojos son claritos. Como Takeru. Como Yamato. Es tan idéntico que podría ser hijo suyo, podría ser hijo mío también.

Las ideas van enlazándose en mi mente con una fluidez pasmosa. Siento un revoltijo de sensaciones casi irreconocible. No es la primera vez que tengo un bebé entre mis brazos pero sí es la primera vez que me siento así, como si algo oculto, un primitivo deseo se apoderase enteramente de mi cuerpo.

¿Ser madre?

Era algo que Yamato y yo habíamos hablado, era algo que acordamos que algún día seríamos. Hacía años de la última conversación al respecto porque primero queríamos estabilidad laboral y también, aunque suene egoísta, tiempo para nosotros. Estar completamente seguros de que crearíamos una familia unida.

Se supone que algún día llegaría el momento, ¿pero cómo saberlo?, yo siempre me enfrentaré a cuadernos en blanco y Yamato siempre tendrá un viaje en el horizonte. Nunca ocurrirá eso que fantasiosamente podía imaginar de despertar un día y decir: "Solo tengo que ser madre", quizá haya necesitado ser tía para darme cuenta de que puedo ser madre a pesar de no tener inspiración y a pesar de que mi esposo siga viajando a las estrellas.

Algo, que simplemente se amoldará en mi vida.

¿Era el cambio del que habló mi madre?, ¿ella ya lo sabía?, igual es verdad eso del sexto sentido de las madres para con sus hijos. Por primera vez en mi vida no me parece algo lejano poder comprobarlo desde la perspectiva de una madre.

Miro a Tenshi, mi sobrino que siempre será como un hijo, mi ángel y mi inspiración. Porque ha revolucionado mi vida sin necesidad de hacer nada, tan solo dejar que lo coja en brazos y ser feliz en ellos. Le doy las gracias entre susurros y cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con sus ojos y con su sonrisa. Y sé que lo sabe.

Yamato, quiero ser madre.

Al sentir el sabor salado en mis labios me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Él, contenido en sus emociones pero radiante como nunca, queda a mi lado. Mira a su sobrino, le hace una carantoña y devuelve su mirada a mí.

Me cuesta hablar y sé que no es necesario pero yo necesito expresar este tipo de cosas. Necesito escucharlas también para asegurarme de que no son un momento de alucinación de mi subconsciente.

—Yamato…—me quiebro y él me besa pausadamente en la mejilla húmeda y salada.

No es necesario decir nada más. Su respuesta ya es perfecta. La que quería y esperaba. Y mi bloqueo, mi hoja en blanco y mi vacío desaparecen. Mi inspiración ha vuelto y tengo la seguridad de que no se irá jamás.

Ser madre es algo para siempre.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión #soratokeru**

N/A: gracias por leer. Hacía tiempo que no escribía del POV de Sora. No es algo que me gusta especialmente pero así me salió este fic XD. erspero haya sido de su agrado, ¡Un saludo!


End file.
